1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a flash memory device. Mmore specifically, the present invention relates to a method of forming a floating gate electrode in a flash memory device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a floating gate formation process in a flash memory device is an important process since the design of the device gets smaller. That is, a floating gate electrode formation process is one of the critical processes that decide the dimension and characteristics of devices because a short phenomenon has to be taken into consideration, active attack of an active region due to the shortage of overlay margin has to be taken into consideration, and an effort has to be made to secure a minimum coupling ratio necessary for element driving.
Therefore, in order to decide the dimension and characteristics of devices, there is a need for a floating gate electrode formation process in which problems, such as a short phenomenon, active attach of an active region and a coupling ratio, are obviated.